Infinite Dimension III: Path to the Warriors
by MARK751
Summary: Five dimensional travelers going into arrow verse to enhance their abilities and gain new powers. Likely include Legend of Tomorrow in the future. Rated M for safety. Part of the Infinite Dimensions series. Please review for questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, complements...
1. Chapter 1

**For those who don't know what the story is about, please go back to my previous books, which are about Star Wars:Phantom Menace and Resident Evil 1. Both are short and quick to read. I am planning to make this story especially long.**

 **This chapter has little to do with arrow but will provide a background for further chapters, which will be related to the TV show.**

* * *

 _Training Facility #9_

When Evelyn reappeared, the room was just like the way it was when she left. Distant cries of excitement can be hard from faraway, but the room itself was completely empty. Evelyn checked the time from a clock, and found he was merely gone for five minutes due to the difference in time between dimensions.

"Host!" The girl shouted, trying to pretend to be pissed off, which didn't take too much acting."You have a lot of explanation to do. Who were those people that jumped me?"

A projector was turned on, and the hologram of a man appeared. Evelyn frowned as the AI switched into a different set of clothes.

"Those people that jumped you were members of the Guardians." The Host explained while pulling up the picture of a white cloak, "They think themselves as peace keepers of all dimensions."

"There were very hostile for peace keepers." Evelyn objected, "And they were extremely well armed and well trained, and they opened fire on me the second we met. If they are peace keepers, then I am not a ruthless killer."

"They are peace keepers to most people." Host explained, "Unfortunately, the Guardians are trained to fight one group of people. People who go into other dimensions and disturb the natural way of things. People like you."

"Why didn't you tell me about that earlier?" Evelyn is now truly pissed."I could have died." In fact, I did die.

"I didn't expect them to notice your move." The Host said, "Your dimensional jump should be out of the Guardian's radar. But now that you have been discovered, there's a problem."

"And that is?"

"When people do dimensional jumps, they leave behind a special signature. These signatures are different for everyone. The fact that you have encountered a Guardian strike team means your signature have been kept in record."

"So?"

"So, the next time you jump, the Guardians will be able to instantly pick up your movement and send teams to exterminate you."

"That will not be a problem." Evelyn began, "If I stop jumping. Now that there's a professional team of predators after me, I will not be stupid enough to make a move. After all, I can simply stay here and live out my life in peace and luxury." She stood up and started to leave.

"Evelyn Xiao," Host said, "or should I call you Phoenix 208?" Evelyn immediately stopped. After a few seconds, she turned around, her hand gripping tightly into a fist.

"How do you know that?" Her voice was mixed with anger and fear."And what else do you know?"

"I am a computer that is capable of sending people into different dimensions and generating almost unlimited resources. A bit of hacking wasn't too hard to do. As for how much I know, let's just say I know more about you than you ever will, birdy." Evelyn bit her lips and tasted blood. She thought her secret is safe, and by leaving her original world behind she can start all over again. Someone who knows everything about her is not what she expected.

"We're done here." Evelyn turned and left angrily, not stopping even though the Host was speaking to her. She wants no more contact with her past.

"You can't win a war by yourself. Maybe you can win a fight, but you can't win a war." The Host said loudly, "There will be an expedition soon, and the current team might need a hand in terms of dealing with the Guardians. Come to me when you are ready to truly start over again."

* * *

Evelyn's room

Evelyn laid comfortably on her huge bed. The soft pillar and white sheets were a blessing to her after the hell like torture and killing in the Hive. She sat up and took a sip of coke and sat back down. The Host might be a dick in terms of respecting privacy, and just mean in general, but it is certainly generous in terms of daily pleasures.

That was when a door bell rang. Evelyn groaned in annoyance but still decided to check it out. She got up from her extremely comfortable bed and walked to the door. Not knowing who the guest is, Evelyn opened the door slightly, leaving just a gap to see who's outside. _The_ person turned out to be the last person she expected to meet. Ava. _So she's the team leader The Host was talking about. Of course, who else can it be?_

Evelyn reached for the door handle and tried to close the door, but Ava was not giving up that easily. She put a hand on the door and held it in place. Evelyn signed and stopped. She's not feeling like getting into berserk mode just to close a door. "If you want to say something, say it here and now."

"Can I at least come in and have a drink?" Ava asked with a warm smile, making Evelyn unable to reject her. The black haired girl finally gave in and moved aside, and the blonde girl walked into the room.

"What do you want?" Evelyn asked coldly as the two girls sat down in opposite sides of a desk, her last encounter with the blonde was not so nice as the two fought for different sides.

"Coffee will be nice." Ava answered, mistaking the question on purpose.

Evelyn signed and stood up before moving to the kitchen. A few seconds later she returned with a cup of coffee and a bottle of vodka. She handed the coffee to Ava. "You didn't just come here for some coffee. What do you really want?"

"I was planning for a mission for my team when I heard an interesting news from the Host." Ava took a sip of her coffee. Evelyn had to admire how she can make the most common actions into a beauty. "I have heard about the group that's hunting dimensional jumpers down, the Guardians, and I think my team and I are going to need your help."

"I don't work well with others." Evelyn rejected, pouring some alcohol into her mouth. One good side of having her mission in Resident Evil is her resistance to alcohol, which is no longer capable of making her drunk."Trust issues."

"Of course." Ava said, lightly resting the coffee cup onto the desk, "Operation Imperial March, right?"

Evelyn signed deeply. She thought she had already escaped from her dark past, but it seems to be coming back for her. Can these people understand the concept of privacy? "How much do you know?"

"Not much." Ava reassured, "Just the name. I was hoping you can tell me more about it."

"What makes you think I will tell you my secret?" Evelyn asked. "How will it help?"

"It's always better to tell someone your sorrow." Ava said sweetly, "It will make you feel so much better. You don't have to be stuck in the prison of the past. What's gone is gone. We are in a place where the past will not matter. What's important is the present."

Evelyn took a deep breathe, but eventually decided that the blonde girl is correct. She needs to get out of the nightmare and try to make the present lighter. "I was a member of the secret organization Phoenix Corp." Evelyn explained, her thought flew back to what happened year ago. "Phoenix Corp was a black op organization built to protect earth from dimensional threats."

"Wait, when you say dimensional threat do you mean?" Ava suddenly asked as she connected what was said to their current situation. "People like us?"

"Yes, in cases of invasion from other dimensions, in case of invaders like us appears, Phoenix Corp would be there to stop them with any means necessary." Evelyn explained, "At first, everything was fine. We forced the invaders away and killed those who refused to leave, all were done without anyone knowing it. But suddenly, everything went wrong."

Ava sat back on her chair and relaxed, as if listening to a casual story, not classified information.

"In order to understand what happened, you must understand a few things about Phoenix Corps. First, members are chosen from birth, and are taken away from their families to the training facilities, where they were trained to fight, to kill. The choosing of recruits is very mysterious. Only those high up the chain of command understand how to decided who to recruit. Second, Phoenix Corp works discreetly, which means no one knows our work. This means our agents receive neither glory nor honor. Third, due to extreme high casualties and mental problems, no operative ever survived past 25. Forth, we must act according to very restricting rules. Fifth, and most importantly, decisions can only be made if a council of twelve commanders all agree on the same thing."

"One day, there was a warp gate that opened in Texas. I was a co-commander back then. The commander, Kyle, was a dear friend of mine. We were very close as we knew each other since we were kids. The two of us led a group of soldiers and surrounded the warp gate. Warp gates can continuously pump units in and out as long as it is functional, making it a useful tool for full scale invasions. We knew it was a pathway to dimensional invaders, and for some reason they are not coming over, but regardless we must destroy it ASAP."

"Unfortunately, in order to undergo an important decision like destroying a path to another dimension, we must gain permission from the council. After the message was sent and no response returned, I went to Kyle and told him that we must kill the gate now as if we don't, we will be risking a full scale invasion from an enemy we know nothing about. But Kyle was trusting the council too much, after all, he was a member of the body. He told me he will only act with a command from the council. When I pushed on he literally held a gun to my head."

"He sounds mean." Ava shrugged and suggested.

Evelyn merely giggled."Not many members of Phoenix have a good temper. Kyle was not the worst. But anyways,back to the story."

"Just like what I was afraid of, before the order from the council came, the warp gate was activated, and countless enemy fighters charged out. We had the defensive advantage as thankfully Kyle was clever enough to order some trench lines to be built and covers to be constructed. But there were too many enemies, and we were eventually overwhelmed."

"When the reinforcements arrived and destroyed the gate, most of my men were dead, others heavily wounded. I took a blade in the chest. It left a deep scar there." Evelyn lightly touched her chest in an area slightly below her heart. "Kyle lost an eye, and we were the lucky ones. I was quite angry at the council, but eventually I got over it. But Kyle was different. He...he became completely different. He started to question everything we stood for. Our methods, our purpose. Everything."

"I don't understand, how did an elite fighter appear in our school?" Ava asked.

"Like I said before, I was especially close with Kyle. When I noticed he's doing things that seem strange, I decided to start a secret investigation on him. Eventually I discovered Kyle was conspiring against the council, which might not be so bad if that doesn't include killing those who doesn't completely agree with him. He was planning to take out the rest of the council and control the Phoenix Corp as a dictator by gaining support from the bottom level soldiers. "

"Like I said before, the low level agents were already quite pissed off. When Kyle went to them and promised a greater future, a future in which they don't have to be forced to sacrifice themselves for those who they don't even know, they were more than happy to take the deal. Kyle's plan was to march on the council and eliminate the commanders and the council guards during a monthly meeting, where the commanders will be far away from their army. Thinking this action is similar to the clones turning on the Jedi in Star Wars, so he decided to name this uprising the Imperial March."

"I found out about that plan, and I decided to go to Kyle and knock some sense into him. A civil war will only weaken Phoenix Corp and potentially create weaknesses in our dimensional defense. Unfortunately, he turned out to not be the dear friend I thought he was."

"What did he do?" Ava asked, realizing what the girl was getting at.

"He pretended to agree with my suggestion, but the second I turned around, I was knocked out." Evelyn said sadly, "When I woke up I found myself in a trial. A trial by the council, and I was charged for conspiring against Phoenix Corp. I was sentenced to death. It turned out that a member of the council got tipped off that someone's planning to go against them during the monthly meeting and warned the others, and they decided not to meet again until the one behind everything is in chains. Kyle was desperate because he can't fight all eleven other commanders at once, even if he has the element of surprise. So he planted the crime on me to ease the council down. What a friend he was." Evelyn smashed the table before her angrily, smashing it into pieces of wood and glass. Ava was quick enough to pick up her coffee.

"I was stripped off my rank and thrown into jail, where I was tortured for a long time by the council for the exact list of people who conspired with me. Luckily for me, I managed to escape when the Imperial March occurred, and the entire Phoenix order was thrown into chaos. After I made it to safety, I found a school and settled down. I was planning to live a normal life, finish school, go to college, maybe marry someone and find a job. But this happened." Evelyn said, waving her hand at the room. "Now I am back to a war that I fought so hard to escape."

Ava stood up and sat down beside Evelyn, holding her right hand to comfort her. "Don't worry, I will never betray you." Evelyn looked up at Ava, surprised. Ava stared back, showing nothing but the want to help. Evelyn finally smiled warmly, something she hadn't do for a long time.

"I will help you, and as long as you don't betray me, I will not turn on you. But if you do betray me, I swear to god I will kill you. Now, which universe are we going?"

Ava said nothing, but she held out something. Evelyn took it. It's a green arrow.

* * *

 _The next day..._

 _Training Facility #9_

"Who exactly are we waiting for?" Luke asked Ava. The two of them were waiting in the teleportation room. Two other followers sat around them. There were more followers available, but arrow verse is not somewhere a large force can be helpful in. The plan is to go there with a small elite team and get a place in the story line. A long as the jumpers have successfully blended into the story, it will be so much easier to do other things. All four wore casual clothes to be as normal as possible.

Luke is actually quite unhappy as Ava is keeping a secret from him. When Ava disappeared for a while yesterday and returned with a smile on her face, he wondered where the girl went. And he is wondering even more as the four men and women are waiting for someone who he knows nothing about.

"For a millionth time, it is a surprise." Ava replied. "But I can assure you it is a pleasant surprise." Luke had no choice but to sit back down. At least he's sure Ava will not harm him.

The four heard footsteps closing in from the hallway leading to the room and turned around. They found a girl in dark Mandalorian armor that covered every inch of her skin. The only reason they knew it's a her is because the armor is a female style. She wore a black helmet that covered up her face entirely and had a white T symbol in the center. She had multiple weapons strapped around her belt. Pointy blades extended off her elbow and knee plates and shined beneath the crimson light.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Luke asked angrily, his eyes started to turn silver. "You are not invited."

"Quite the opposite." Evelyn replied, her voice clearly portrayed through her armor. "I am very invited."

"Luke, she's who I was waiting for." Ava explained, "She's coming with us." Luke signed before standing up and pulling Ava aside to discuss privately. Evelyn smirked and sat down on a chair and started to flip a pistol around her index finger. The pistol belonged to the white cloaks she killed.

"This is a bad idea." On the opposite side of the room, Luke shook his head and pointed rudely at Evelyn, "I don't trust her. We know absolutely nothing about this woman!"

"I believe we can trust her." Ava explained quietly, "I know enough about her past. She is just a girl who is hurt but pretends to be strong. She uses a tough armor to hide her vulnerable body. She might be a killer, but then again we all are. Bottom line is, she is not evil!"

Luke signed deeply. He waited for a few seconds before answering. Ava waited patiently until he finally replied. "Fine, but I will always keep an eye on her. If she does anything suspicious, there's no telling what I might do." Ava nodded and the two returned to Evelyn and sat down.

"Guys this is Evelyn." She introduced, "Evelyn, this is Luke, a close friends of mine." Luke held a straight face and Ava kicked him beneath the table. "This is Catherine, another friend of mine and one of the best fighters under my command." Catherine is a girl with brown hair and a British accent. She was way more polite than Luke and actually held her hand out. Evelyn took off her glove on the right hand and grabbed her hand and shook it. "And this is Ethan." Ethan is a tall teenager with a pair of glasses. He looked numb and even blushed slightly when Evelyn took his hand. "He is an expert in arrow verse."

"So what's the plan huh?" Evelyn questioned after seating back down. She continued to fiddle with her pistol. Finally Luke gave her a warning look, and Evelyn shrugged and laid her pistol lightly on the table. "I know we are going into the arrow universe, but I have no idea why we are going there and how we are going to do things."

Ava started explaining. "When we heard about the Guardians, we realized we must do something about it in case them somehow manage to locate us. True, the chance of them finding here is extremely slim, but if they do, there will be nothing left for us to do but to die. So, we decided to prepare for war. There is a lot of things that we lack as fighters. Training and Weaponry being on the top of the list." Ava stared at Evelyn, whose opinion can't be seen under the helmet. Ava continued.

"When we thought of training, arrow verse immediately came to our mind. After all, the impressive changes of people like Oliver Queen and Sara Lance are astonishing. If we can receive the same experience they did, we will be able to emerge as warriors that can at least stand a chance against the Guardians. As for weaponry, the Mirakuru is just a start. Arrow verse contains multiple sources of power, including martial arts, magic, meta-human, speed-force as so on. Angels and Demons walk the earth. If we can just grab a couple of them, the mission will be worth the risk." She finished.

Evelyn smirked, a voice that made Luke want to punch the girl in the face. "That is a grand target, and the reward is huge, but do you have the plan to pack it up?" Ava looked confused, and Evelyn continued. "Oliver Queen survived the five years because of the protection from the plot. No matter how many times he is near death, he simply can not die. I can't say the same for you guys." The look on Ava and Luke and the followers started to darken. "I mean no offense, but look at you guys. Like you said, you have neither military training nor plot protection. How can you survive in a place filled with terrorists that torture and kill those they meet?"

"If Oliver Queen can survive, then so can we." Luke said loudly, more than unhappy at being undermined, "Plus, are you not going to be there to protect us?"

Evelyn laughed loudly. Her voice gave others the impression of a chirping bird and would have been an entertaining sound if the situation is not so serious. "If I am there to make sure you are safe and sound, then there is really no point of going there. You might as well play a RPG shooting game and hope you can become an elite sniper in the process."

"She's right." Ava said just in time to stop Luke from going mad. "If things go wrong, Evelyn must not be there to save us. It is the only way to ensure that we become the fighters we need to be."

"But the danger..." Ethan asked. His sound gave Evelyn a weak feeling.

"Is a risk we have to take." Ava cut him off before turning to Evelyn."Just go there and do what you have to do. I am sure you know about tactics and plans so much better than I do." Evelyn nodded and sat back down. Ava looked around at the four other teenagers. "Get ready, we leave in 5 minutes."

* * *

 **PS. Any suggestion for the melee weapons of the main characters? Review and I might consider using them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own arrow.**

* * *

On an island in North China Sea, two figures ran through the woods. The first figure wore a green hood and appeared to be male. The second was wearing a red cloak and was more lean than her companion. They quickly got on top of a mountain, where they spotted a fishing boat with Chinese letters on it. The two exchanged a shocking lock before running even faster than before.

After a few seconds, the two came to a stop and picked up a pile of rags. There laid a bow and half a dozen arrows, along with a spear. The red figure took the spear, and the green figure held the bow with his left hand and took an an arrow with his right. He smashed the arrow against a rock, igniting it. He bent the bow and, after maintaining the position for a few seconds, fired the arrow towards somewhere far away.

The arrow landed accurately in a pile of wood far away. The second the arrow made contact, flames erupted and consumed the branches. The explosion was large enough for the fishing boat that's miles away to see.

"The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for 'Purgatory'. I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal- be stronger. Be strong enough to protect those I love. The island held many dangers. To strengthen myself, I had to place myself near them and use them to forge myself into an unbreakable weapon. I am leaving this island not the girl who can't defend herself but a woman that will bring death upon my enemies. My name is Ava Moon. I am the Crimson Executioner."

* * *

 _In a hospital in Starling City_

Ava stood close to the window. The outside city was filled with all sorts of colorful lights, red, blue, green. Multiple high buildings stood like giants. Cars, which seemed tiny from 20th floor, seemed like dashing ants. She took a deep breathe. She almost forgot how much she missed the cities.

Outside her door, two doctors were checking her medical examination report.

"Wow, this girl is really beaten up." The first doctor said in surprise, "20% of her body is covered by scars. There are multiple bone fractures that never properly healed. Was the island she was stranded on filled with blood thirsty beasts and she had to fight her way out?" Unknown to him, his joke turned out to be very true.

"Who is this girl anyways?" The second doctor asked, a bit concerned"I might have to check in with the Starling City Police Division, because she hadn't said a single thing about her identity. As far as we know, she might be kidnapped by someone" Suddenly, they heard the door behind them open and footsteps started to approach. They turned around and found three man in black jacket and black pants moving into the observation unit. Their eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"Who are you?" The second doctor asked as he scanned the man with alert eyes. "How can I help?"

The leading man opened his jacket and revealed a badge with an octagon on it. The octagon is divided into eight triangles, all meeting in the center. Eight of the triangles are red and eight are black.

"Umbrella Corporation?" The first doctor asked, somewhat afraid. Umbrella Corporation is an agency that appeared five years ago and immediately won the favor of the global market. Within years, they have provided multiple important technological inventions and have taken over a large part of the global economy with their better and cheaper products.

If Umbrella is merely an high-tech company, the doctor has no need to be so frightened, but the Corporation is so much more.

Rumor says that the Corporation have struck a secret deal with most of the countries on Earth. A deal that provided agents of the Umbrella Corporation agents many important rights, including the right to carry a gun in the public and the access to fire it when under threat, along with the right to override local government control in time of emergency. This type of privilege that only belonged to government officials before caused many complaints among the society as it is given to employees of a certain company. However, this uproar was quickly shut down as the most radical protesters were arrested for causing public unrest and Umbrella agents solved multiple cases and saved dozens of lives. This combination of punishment and generosity made the public look away at the violation and made Umbrella a force to be reckoned with.

"We will be taking this girl from here." The man said with a deep voice, "It is best for you to forget everything about her. It's safer." He completely ignored the doctors' opinions, as if he was giving an order. This ego angered one of the doctors, and he did something very stupid.

"You don't have the right to take her!" The second doctor said angrily, feeling like he stumbled upon a conspiracy. "It is my right to protect my patient!"

'Don't!" The other doctor knew this is a bad idea, but he was too late as the men were not satisfied by the challenge.

"Well, I warned." The leading man waved, and the two men behind him charged up with inhuman speed. One second they were standing naturally, and next second they were before the doctors. With lightening speed and almost symmetrically, they took out an injector from their pocket and struck the needle into the doctors' necks.

The doctors fell on the ground and put their hands over their neck. They started to shake violently. For a few seconds it was as if they couldn't breathe, and they struggled and grasped. Unfortunately, the door was too closed for someone to hear them. In less than a minute, the doctors suddenly stopped struggling and got back on to their feet. Apart from their messy white gowns, they showed no sign of the struggle they previously endured. They looked at the leading man and nodded, and the man nodded back and walked into the observation room.

The man went in the observation room and noticed the girl lightly picking up a needle in her right hand, a habit from the past.

"I bring words from high command." The man said, and he felt the girl letting go of the needle, not that he's afraid of the girl. "I have already faked all your documents." He tossed a stack of files on the bed, which included passport, social security number, drivers license, and a lot more. "You are free to go anywhere and do anything you want, but I understand it is very likely that you will be going to help Oliver Queen in his crusade as you and him have a strange sense of loyalty. If that happens to be the case, than I have orders to assist you in any way you need."

"Good." Ava turned around glanced at the man before picking up the files. She peeked inside briefly before closing it and storing it in her ring. "I heard some weird noise from outside, what happened?"

"A doctor got overprotective." The man replied, reminding Ava this man that's been so helpful is actually a killer who has no problem taking lives."I got rid of him and his college."

"You killed him?" Ava looked up and growled."If that is your level of intelligence that the only assistance you will provide is leaving me so you don't kill anyone that asks a question!"

"The doctor is still alive, but I made sure he will not be curious anymore." The man said, but he left something out. _I brainwashed him into one of our operatives, but I will not tell you that because then you might do something stupid._

Ava was not so easily convinced. She walked right past the man, bumping him on the way, and walked into the two doctors, safe and sound.

"See, I told you I didn't hurt them." The man caught up and said gladly. "You can call me Alpha. I am the commander of Umbrella Corporation Starling District."

"Send one of your goons to do the paper work." Ava said in an annoyed fashion. She is too tired to play games. "I'm leaving this place, bring me to one of your facilities. Judging from what I know about your leader, you probably have a lot of them here." She walked right out the door, and the three men followed her. The two doctors looked at each other and continued to do their work as if nothing happened.

* * *

Ava followed Alpha out of the hospital and into the back seats of a van, which has an Umbrella symbol on it. Ava smirked as she saw the van was also black, consistent with the clothing the Umbrella operatives wore. She never understood why her friend is so into the color black. Maybe it's because of her personality.

The two other agents went into the front seats and started driving. Alpha turned to Ava.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Oliver Queen?" He asked curiously, "You literally just dumped him there. If I were him I would be sad if the woman I spent five years with left without a word."

"He needs more time with his family, time that he deserves to have." Ava replied without turning, "And I need some time to know my strength and my weakness for the incoming events, which is why I don't have time to waste on talking about meaningless things. Now, tell me about the strength Umbrella holds here."

"I will tell you what I am allowed to tell you." Alpha answered calmly, "We have completely infiltrated the Starling City Police Division. One third of the irrelevant officers are actually our operatives under cover. The city hall is basically our backyard. There are eight unknown facilities in the city with five Safe Houses that can be turned to a base of operation in half an hour. Twelve fully equipped Strike teams are ready to be deployed anytime anywhere. Of course, we didn't touch those commander ordered us not to."

The car came around a tall building, which seemed just like all the other buildings. The car shook as it started to go down to an underground parking lot. But when driving by a curved slope, the car suddenly went directly towards a wall. Ava subconsciously grabbed the car door and was about to open it and run when Alpha caught her hand. Before she could be angered, the car went directly into the wall.

Instead of smashing into the wall, it went right through. Ava relaxed as Alpha explained, "It's a special use of Hologram Projection. From the outside it looks exactly like a solid wall. The projectors are so advanced that no known advice can detect this hallucination without actually touching it. They are used to hide our entrances."

The car started to go through a hallway where white lights shined from all around, and the car is scanned by multiple beams, each with an unique and important purpose."And if the enemies manage to breach this line of defense?" Ava challenged, angry that Alpha didn't warn her about the wall. She was truly frightened back then.

"If the enemies can be fended off, for example if your boy friend decided we have failed this city, then a Strike team will be deployed to cleans the threat." Alpha said defiantly, "but if the enemy is truly powerful, like a meta-human or anything like that, they will be chopped into hundreds of tiny pieces of burnt flesh." He smirked and Ava turned away in disgust. "Of course, that is just the first line. There are still a lot more tricks that I must keep as secrets."

The car finally stopped, and Ava and Alpha started to exit the car.

"You don't trust me?" Ava questioned, silently scanning the surrounding buildings. She spotted multiple figures in black jackets and are likely armed. They stared alertly at her as if she might be a potential threat.

"Trust is a luxury we can not afford." Alpha replied as he lead Ava into an elevator and pressed tenth floor. "Plus, you are only here because we have orders to assist you. That is by no means making you one of us." His tone started to get serious. "So, for the sake of both of us, please don't wonder into restricted areas. That will put an ultimate halt to our cooperation."

"If I want to know some secret I will just go to your leader. The last time I met her, we were close friends." Ava replied. The elevator stopped and the door opened, and Ava walked out and found herself in a room.

The room is not even close to been luxurious. In the center of the room was a table, which held a computer on it. A chair was behind the table and another was in front. Two sofas was placed on the opposite ends of the room. Two doors were on the northern side of the room. One leads to the bathroom and the other leads to the bedroom.

"Tenth floor will be your living quarter. Second floor is the dining room and Seventh floor is the armory. Fifth floor is the exercising room, where you can work out and practice sparring with our agents. The other floors are of classified usage, and it is best for you to not go there. In the floors you are allowed to go, I have warned the captains in charge about your presence, so they will be helping you in what you need." Alpha explained and Ava wondered around the room.

"Convenient." Ava held a grin, "And if I need to go out? Where do I get the transport and stuff like that?"

"I will usually be at the eleventh floor, where the commanding center is located on. If you need anything, you can come to me." Alpha said and tossed Ava a wallet. "This wallet includes a car key, a credit card, and some cash. That should come in handy if you plan on taking a walk." Ava nodded in acknowledgement, and the man nodded back and left the room.

* * *

 _Lian Yu, North China Sea, Earth, Dimension "CW 2"_

 _In a serious of white beams, five figures materialized on the sandy coast. Once the light beam disappeared and the teenagers opened their eyes, they were immediately surprised by the sand below them.  
_

 _"Uh guys?" A teenager said hesitantly, but he was too quiet to be noticed by the others._

 _"Wow," At the same time, Catherine complained loudly, "What is it with the locations we appear in? Last time I dimensional jumped, we were in a dark alley, which was discreet enough. Now we are in open space? Host is getting really bad in its job!" Her complaining was more of a way to relieve stress than actual emotions._

 _"Truth to be told I am not surprised." A girl in black armor replied. He voice sounded mechanical under her helmet. "Last time I jumped I was thrown in front of a group of cold blooded mercenaries."_

 _"Uh guys?" The teenager used a louder voice this time._

 _"Check out this sand." Another teenager said, "Are we on a beach? This is surely an odd place to arrive in."_

 _"Wait, we are in arrow verse and we are on an island." The last member of the five men team who haven't spoken yet, a girl with blonde hair, realized something. "This sounds very familiar..."_

 _"Guys we are on..." The teenager tried to get a saying in this._

 _"炼狱。" The girl in black armor said in perfect Chinese, "LianYu, also known as purgatory. This is where Oliver Queen is going to be stranded on." The first teenager, Ethan, signed in disappointment._

 _"I didn't know you know Chinese Evelyn." Catherine asked in surprise._

 _"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Evelyn said. A jet pack suddenly appeared in her hand. "OK, now that we are here, it might be better for me to leave. Anyone still want to leave this hell? Last chance before you encounter the terrorists." No one answered. "Fine. See ya later."_

 _"How are you going to get away from here?" Ava suddenly asked Evelyn, who have put the jet pack on and is about to leave."It's not like you can just fly away!"_

 _Evelyn lifted her head and grinned at the blonde girl. "Oh I'll be fine. Just try to stay alive. I am going to be very disappointed if I return here some day and find nothing but a pile of bones." Not giving the others more chances to speak, Evelyn pressed something on armor plate on her forearm, and her jet pack ignited and she flew away._

 _"Now that the she's gone," Ava said, "We need to come up with a plan."_

* * *

Ava recovered from her flashback and signed deeply. In the end she did get what she wanted, power, but she had also paid a dear cost. There were five of them when they first arrived into arrow verse, now there are only two left.

Not feeling like sitting in a room, she stood up and walked to the elevator. When the elevator came, she entered and pressed fifth floor. A few seconds later, Ava found herself standing in a training room.

The training room consisted of four parts. The first part was a firearm training area, where agents were practicing their skills with guns and grenades. The second part was a martial art training area, where trainees were fighting with each other with swords and arrows, or with bare fist. The third area was stranger as it had many pods. Ava a trainee walking there and lying down. She assumed it's some sort of virtual reality device.

The fourth training area is even stranger than the third. Instead of fighting other trainees, the people practicing there were not only in teams but also combating hologram figures. Ava saw the hologram of a man with electricity coming out of his hands. She immediately understood that this area is training the Umbrella agents against meta-humans.

"You must be Ava." A short, purple haired woman walked towards the wondering girl. Ava saw her bright smile and immediately decided she is going to be a better companion than Alpha. "I am Karen, the commander of all Umbrella Corporation Starling City Division Strike teams. Alpha told me about you. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yes." Ava replied with a similar smile. She doesn't mind showing respect to those who does the same thing. "I need you to create a special melee weapon." She handed Karen a piece of paper. "And I need a red suit that can hide my identity."

Karen briefly glanced at the paper before nodding. "Return tomorrow and they will be ready." Ava nodded in gratitude and was about to leave the floor when she suddenly stopped.

"Does Umbrella have surveillance in the Queens mansion?" Ava asked, but it was as if she's merely stating a fact. Karen just gave her a 'duh' look. Ava continued. "Can you send the surveillance to my computer?"

"Of course." Karen smiled once more, and Ava nodded and left the floor. She doesn't trust Umbrella agents, but their asset and power are especially helpful.

* * *

 **This chapter is parallel with the first part of episode 1 of arrow. It's especially long because I have added in a large portion about Umbrella Corporation.**

 **PS. I understand Umbrella only exists in Resident Evil universe, but that doesn't mean a certain dimensional traveled can't create her own version of Umbrella in a whole new world.**

 **PPS. I enjoy reading reviews a lot, so please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lian Yu, North China Sea_

 _Four men and women were standing on a beach._

 _"Ethan, brief us on the contents of season 1 of Arrow." Ava ordered, "I know Oliver Queen got shipwrecked, survived five years, and went back to his city to save it from people who have failed it. What I don't know are the details. Who's the bad guy we are going to face on this island?_ _"_

 _"Edward Fyers." Ethan replied, "He's a mercenary hired by someone to shoot down a plane, which will start a war. He has control over Billy Wintergreen, the special force soldier that betrayed Slade Wilson, and a group of armed professional soldiers. It took the work of Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen, Shado, and Yao Fei, three elite fighters, to stop him, and Yao Fei died in the process. If we are to make contact with them we have to be extremely careful." He seemed a bit worried. The mercenaries were all cold blooded killers with no problem with killing defenseless innocents._

 _"The mercenaries are going to be a challenge." Ava said, noticing her friend's fear and knowing she has to do something. "But that's exactly what we came for, right? We need to train ourselves for our enemies, and we can't become excellent fighters if we stay in safety all the time. We need to take the risk." Ethan nodded hesitantly, but Ava can see from his eyes that he is not convinced._

 _The team got quiet for a while before Catherine suddenly spoke. "Wait, before we get into real actions, there is an important thing we need to do first." She clapped her hands as if she realized something really important. "We need to decide our identities." The others shrugged in confusion._

 _"As in our identities as jumpers?" Luke asked in a confused way._

 _"I think I know what she means." Ava said, "Since we can't just tell Yao Fei and others like him that we are dimensional jumpers who can travel through different worlds, we are going to need an identity as cover." She thought for a while. "How about this: We are a bunch of high school students who decided to take a trip to China, but our ship sunk from a storm, and we are washed on the shores."_

 _"Isn't that basically what happened to Oliver Queen?" Luke asked, "I doubt it is going to be convincing."_

 _"It doesn't need to be convincing," Catherine said as she shared an acknowledging look with Ava."As a former member of the Chinese army, and based on what he did with Oliver, it is unlikely for Yao Fei to attack us as long as he understand we are not terrorists. Plus, it is unlikely Yao Fei will even care. But just in case, we need to come up with a fixed identity so we don't screw everything up in case we are separated and questioned."_

 _"Now." Ava concluded, "We just need to find Yao Fei."_

* * *

Ava woke up from a slight knock on the door, which sounded like a loud bang to her sensitive ears. She opened her eyes and reached for a dagger under her pillow before realizing she's at the safety of a fortress of Umbrella Corporation. Letting go of the blade, she laid still for a few seconds to recover from her memory. A glance at the clock told her it's eight AM in the morning.

As the knock continued, Ava finally groaned and got up to open the door. Karen was at the door, and she was holding something. Two boxes with, obviously, signs of black and red octagons on them..

"Hey." Ava moved aside as Karen greeted her. The purple haired girl laid the two boxes on the ground.

"First, a red suit." Karen opened one of the boxes and took out a crimson suit. It covers all part of the wearer's body with a thin layer of fabric. A hood is part of the suit as it covers the entire head of the wearer. Karen handed Ava a pair of glasses, which can be switched to infrared vision and night vision. "I can add a cape if you want." She explained, but Ava shook her head. A cape can be a liability in a fight.

"Well, have it your way." Karen grinned and lifted the other box, revealing a spear. Its body is pure black, and both ends of the spear contain sharp blades, which is very rare. Both ends contain a flash of red fur, which are supposed to keep the spear clear of blood. Two blood grooves lie on the two ends, which makes it way harder for the blades' victims to stop the bleeding. Two The spear is modified to be broken into two pieces for the convenience of transporting and fighting in a narrow space. This tool is designed to not stun or even injure, but to kill.

"Thanks." Ava replied gratefully. A good weapon can sometimes save one's life, and the benefit of this spear is unpredictable.

Karen smiled warmly. "Oh and by the way." She remembered something and took out an iPad. "It seems like your boyfriend is out of his house. He just got on the vehicle of his buddy, Tommy Merlyn, and is taking a tour to an unknown destination. Our field agents have put a tracker on the car he is on. Sending the access to you now."

"Thanks again, and... He's not my boyfriend." Ava signed, but she knew it is not going to change anything. Karen shrugged, unconvinced, as Ava took both boxes and left for the parking lot.

* * *

A 2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 dashed out of the main Umbrella base in Starling City. Ava held the wheel with one hand and took out a tablet with the other hand. She opened the GPS, and found a star and a cross. Judging from her surrounding, she figured her vehicle is the star and the cross stands for Oliver's car. Ava grinned and drove towards the star.

Ava stopped at a parking lot, where she located the car the Umbrella agents bugged. Neither Oliver Queen nor his friend Tommy Merlyn were on the vehicle, so Ava figured they are attending other businesses. It will not matter as sooner or later the two will be back. Sitting comfortably in her car, Ava thought about how she should react to Oliver.

Most would expect the relationship between Oliver and Ava to be very close. Even romantic. They can't be more wrong. The relationship between Oliver and Ava is a simple one. They are brothers in arms, and that's it. On the hellish island, especially after the destruction of her team, Ava went into a frenzy of empowering herself. She did things that even the future Arrow would have frowned upon.

The only connection between Oliver and Ava is the need to survive. In order to survive through the danger, the two had to work together, and that is the only thing stopping Oliver from putting an arrow in Ava's heart. But that was on the island. Now that they are back into the safety of Starling City, the girl has no idea what will happen between them. Will Oliver just turn away from her sight? Or will he go even further in killing her for the sins she committed? She has no idea, but she knows she has to face it, sooner or later.

That was when Ava lifted her head and saw two figures walking into the parking lot. One of the figure was a handsome young man who Ava doesn't recognize. The other figure is the man she's waiting for, Oliver Queen. Taking a deep breathe, Ava got out of the car and walked towards the two.

Ava saw the two talking loudly as she walked up, discussing about how they will spend the rest of their day. Oliver had a polite smile on his face, but Ava can see he's not happy about the plan. His face turned to a mixture of anger and fear when he saw Ava approaching.

Tommy saw Oliver's change of gaze and looked up and saw Ava. Either because Ava is beautiful or because he's a nice guy, Tommy grinned at the blonde girl before turning back to Oliver. "Or maybe we can just find some random girl on the streets and stay with them all day. What do you say?"

Oliver silently took a step up, discreetly shielding Tommy from Ava. Ava took a step closer and Oliver turned and glared at Tommy with a wicked smile. The Merlyn smiled back with the same wickedness and took a few steps back, thinking Oliver is planning to have a chat with the girl that they encountered. It's not a rare thing for the playboy. At least it's not strange five years ago.

"What do you want?" Oliver turned back and hissed, transforming immediately from a playboy into a killer.

"I want to talk to you." Ava replied, ignoring the dangerous tone, "There's a lot of misunderstanding between us, don't you think we should clarify them?"

"No." Oliver answered coldly. "We are safe, there are no longer people trying to kill us, and we don't need each other to survive. Which means our agreement is done. From now on, you go your way I go mine. And as long as you don't do anything against me, I will not harm you."

Ava seemed to be taken back. "You still think me as an enemy? Don't forget who saved you for god knows how many times!"

Oliver seemed to be pissed off as well. "You have done evil things Ava. You have killed countless innocents. You have tortured people without a sense of sympathy. And you will do anything to gain power. So yes, I am thinking you as an enemy. And since we are here I am going to be frank, if in the future you do anything that will harm my family and friends, those I care about, I will put an arrow through your heart and avenge all those I couldn't save because of you." With that said, Oliver Queen turned away and walk towards his friend. Ava lowered her head, and was processing the outburst when she heard the screeching sound of tires. She raised her head and found Oliver and Tommy taken down by men who wore masks and were armed with automatic rifles.

Ava smiled happily. She was very angry at Oliver Queen, but she's not hurting him. There's a lot of ways to hurt and even kill the man, but doing so will cause a troublesome future. If Oliver Queen dies, then it is almost certain the Guardians will send out powerful agents, agents too powerful for Umbrella to deal with. This means Ava can't kill the main characters who are supposed to live and save the main characters who are supposed to be dead without endangering herself. It is lucky the three thugs appeared just in time.

It is one thing to kill the protagonist of a world, it is completely different to kill three paid gunmen. With small differences like this, it is unlikely for Guardians to send out a giant army. In fact, it is unlikely for them to even notice it. Ava walked back to her car and open the trunk. There, she took out the specially made spear. It takes too long to put the suit on, so Ava must find another way to cover her tracks. A way that involves killing all those who saw her fight.

Ava clicked a button on the spear, turning it into two pieces of smaller daggers. She dodged behind a concrete wall and glanced at the gunmen. Two of them are currently loading Tommy and Oliver into the back of a brown van. The third man is sitting in the driver's seat of the van. Ava licked her lips and stood up, walking openly towards the driver.

The masked driver was obviously confused at the sight of a woman with two sticks walking toward him. This confusion, which lasted for a few seconds, costed his last chance of survival.

The driver reached for the rifle he carried, but Ava was faster. She lifted her right hand and the 'stick' flew towards the car, and the driver was again confused by her action. _What can a stick do against the glass?_

The confusion was immediately turned to fear when he saw a glimpse of silver on the tip of the stick. It's not a stick it's a spear! Unfortunately, he was too late.

The spear easily penetrated the glass of the van and stabbed the driver in the heart before being stuck into the cotton seat. The other end of the spear went completely into the man's chest. Blood came out of the point of impact, soaking the seat red. The man was killed instantly.

Ava didn't even bother to look at the result. She's too familiar with spears to possibly miss, especially since the target is less than 20 meters from her and is untrained and unprepared. Instead, she walked towards the back of the van, where the two other gunmen are.

The two gunmen failed to hear the sound of shattered glass, and the driver was dead too quickly to give a warning. Which is why when Ava arrived at the back of the van, she was met with two very surprised men.

The first man was the closest to Ava, which is why he got his throat sliced open before he even saw the attacker. Blood poured out and the man's body tried to fall onto the ground, but Ava grabbed the body and tossed it towards the second man. The second man, for the convenience of stunning his targets while not damaging them, was only carrying pistols that can fire non lethal darts. It's not the non lethal part that's the problem, but the fact that such guns can only be fired once.

* * *

Oliver Queen woke up on the sound of someone screaming. He opened his eyes and found himself still at the parking lot where he was attacked. His friend, Tommy Merlyn, laid beside him, alive and unconscious. Another scream came, and Oliver turned and found Ava dislocating a man's right arm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Oliver stood up and raged.

"He's one of the men that attacked you." Ava replied casually. "I was questioning him for the information of the one who hired him. He's very close to speaking, and when he does..." But Oliver cut her off.

"I don't care who is behind this." Oliver said loudly, "I don't use torture to get to my objective, at least not willingly." He glanced at Ava with a disgusted look, which angered the girl.

"Maybe this is why Shado died." Ava smirked after hitting the captured man in the throat, and watched him fall on the ground, choking to death. "And Sara, Yao Fei. I have lost so many comrades due to your unwillingness to do what has to be done!"

"Don't you dare mention her name!" Oliver shouted." You are the only reason she died. If it wasn't for your actions..." He cut himself off. "I don't want to see you again."

"Fine." Ava smirked again as she stood up and left for her car, flipping her spears on the way. Halfway, she stopped. "Tell the police officers investigating this crime a woman in red hood came in and killed those man." She tossed Oliver something. The man caught it and turned it over, revealing a diamond shaped, red token made of steel. "And she said she's not done." Oliver held his fist tight and watched as the woman walked into the shadows.

* * *

 **PS. Ava doesn't know the events that happened in the TV show. That's why she brought Ethan along, and that's going to make things difficult.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ava returned to the Umbrella base battered and disappointed. She just can't understand why Oliver was mad at her. What did she do wrong? Those man tried to kidnap Oliver, which makes them enemies, and what's wrong with torturing enemies? Sure, it's unmoral, but it's also what must be done to survive. Ava thought Oliver learned the lesson on the island, apparently she's wrong.

Ava walked up to her office, and was surprised to find Karen there. The purple haired girl was flipping a dagger up and down, and stood up immediately when she saw Ava.

"I'm just waiting here to get a comment on the spear. Is there any changes that you want to...Are you OK?" She paused after noticing the blonde's expression was strange.

"Yes, I just...had a rough time with Oliver." Ava replied hesitantly, "I don't understand him and he doesn't understand me. I...I don't know what to do with him."

Karen looked down on her laptop before lifting it up to Ava. "It seems like your boyfriend have already decided your relationship. Listen to this." She opened a website, which brought up the video and sound of the living room of Queens mansion. Ava noticed multiple people sitting on the couch, including Oliver, his mother, his stepfather, and two police officers.

"So that's your story? A girl in a red hood came in and stabbed three armed man to death with a spear? I mean, who is she, why would she do that?" This is the voice of a police detective. Ava noticed him holding her steel token.

"Quentin Lance." Karen stated, but Ava didn't even lift her eyes. She wants to hear what Oliver has to say.

"I don't know." Oliver said with a smile, as if he's joking, but Ava knew these words were meant to be real. "But whoever she is, she's dangerous."

"Yes." The detective agreed, "One of the attackers was severely tortured before being executed in cold blood. The hood girl had no sympathy."

"Tortured?" An old woman, Oliver's mother asked. Ava found her tone strange. "So are you saying this ...hood girl...knows who hired the shooters?"

"That is likely the case." The detective replied and Ava silently pushed the laptop away.

"So now what?" Karen asked."What are you planning to do with Oliver Queen?"

Ava grinned and waved her spear. "When we were on the island and we had conflicts." She said, rotating the spear around her arms before stopping it in front of herself. "There is only one way to solve it. By force."

* * *

A while later...

Fifth floor

Ava was sparring with an Alpha-1 strike team member. The man wore a typical Umbrella uniform and used a dagger. The fight have lasted for a few minutes and came to a sudden halt when Ava managed to knock the dagger aside for a few seconds and took the opportunity to place her spear on her opponent's neck.

"Nice." Karen clapped as she approached. "You are stronger than I expected."

Ava smiled and removed her spear, and her opponent left the stage. "Do you want to practice with me?" She asked with a inviting hand gesture.

"Maybe another day." Karen declined. "There's something I think you should know. A wealthy criminal, Adam Hunt, was attacked by a man wearing a green head and armed with bow and arrow. I figured it's your friend." Ava nodded in acknowledgement. "The hood guy threatened to be back tonight. Hunt came to me and asked to hire a security team for protection."

"Are you planning to give him protection?" Ava asked.

"Well, Hunt offered a large sum of money." Karen explained. "Even so, he only has the authorization to hire a level C team, which is basically the level of paid gunners. They will be no match for Oliver Queen. If no further action is done, Hunt will be in trouble."

"Authorization?"

"Yes." Karen explained. It's not like this concept is a secret. "There are multiple levels of authorization, ranging from SSS to D. These levels are assigned based on the level of importance the individuals or groups are to Umbrella. Adam Hunt is just a wealthy but normal person, so he only has a level C authorization."

"Which level of authorization am I?" Ava asked suddenly with a smug smile.

"Level A." Karen said, "Which means you can call up an Alpha team as backup if you need help. There are other benefits that you will eventually find out about."

"Wait, Oliver is going for Hunt tonight?" Ava suddenly thought of something. "Isn't he going to have a party tonight?"

"Yes, and check this, the party takes place just beside Hunt's building."Karen clicked something on her laptop.

"Did I tell you I like to go to parties?" Ava joked. "Get me a dress, a red one. I am going to make a not so friendly chat with Ollie. Which is the polite saying of making a declaration of war."

* * *

Ava walked into the bar where the homecoming party of Oliver Queen is hosted. Colorful lights were shining everywhere. People, men and women, were moving their body in excitement. Most of the people probably don't even care about Oliver. They are just using the chance to have some fun. Loud music echoed in the bar. Ava scowled but continued to push through the crowd.

Eventually, the girl was just in time to see the friend of Oliver, the one she met previously, Tommy Merlyn, introducing Oliver to the crowd. The playboy have managed to forget about the attack earlier and have already returned to his true nature of entertainment. Oliver held a polite smile, but Ava could see the unwillingness deep down. The man doesn't belong here.

After the introduction, Tommy started to lead Oliver into the dancing crowd. They were pointing at three girls on a stage when Oliver suddenly spotted who might be the last girl he want to see. Ever. The worst part is, there's nothing he can do.

The future arrow used a few sentences to dismiss Tommy, who gladly left with two blonde girls, before engaging Ava. The girl could feel the man's muscle tensing up, as if he was getting ready for a fight, which, thankfully, didn't come.

"I thought I made myself very clear." Oliver said. His smile was still on his face, and he was talking as if he was just flirting with a random girl. The contents of the conversation, though, were quit different. "I don't want to see you again."

"I do understand that we have a conflict of idea." Ava said. "Which is why I am going to challenge you to a duel. You will use your ways towards one goal, and I will use my ways to counter it. If you accomplish the goal, then you win, and I will go with your method. But if you fail to accomplish that goal, then you will follow my way."

Oliver, however, wasn't in the mood of playing games. "I am not going to use the city as a wager. And I don't need to prove anything to you."

Ava grinned wickedly, and knew he's in trouble. "This is why I am not giving you a choice." She watched in amusement as the man started to grow angry and knew she made the right move. "Since you will not willingly fight me, I will force you to do exactly that. Don't forget I know exactly why you are back in Starling Oliver. You are here to take down the people on that list your father gave you. In that case, I will protect everyone on that list. The only way you are going to kill them will be to defeat me."

"You are making a dangerous move." Oliver threatened in a deep voice.

Ava smiled and tilted her head in a cute way that make others think she's an innocent girl. "Obviously you are planning to take down Adam Hunt tonight, so let him be the first challenge." She gave one last smile and left Oliver. The man struggled to stop the urge of attacking the girl right now, which would not only expose his identity but will likely fail to kill her. After the girl left, he took a deep breathe. It seems like tonight is going to be way tougher than he anticipated.

* * *

Ava quickly left the party and went outside the bar. On the other side of the road, multiple police vehicles and a large number of fully armed SWAT teams were assembled down Hunt's office. When the hood appears, they will be moving up the floors in a few minutes.

The girl ignored the police and walked to her own car. She opened the trunk and took out a bag, which contained her red cloak and spear. After making sure no one's watching, she took the bag and returned to the bar.

* * *

"You six aim at the elevator." Captain of Strike team UASC-C-8, Edward, ordered. He wore a black jacket., which had an Umbrella symbol on its shoulder parts. To him, this mission is no different from the half a dozen protection missions he commanded before. The targets were in good health before, and this one will also survive. "It's the only way up. All other personals have been evacuated, so if the elevator is working, then whoever is in it must be our enemy."

He walked back through a door, jumping over a red line. "Is the trap set?"

"Yes sir." A man who was kneeling on the ground reported, "The door is rigged with explosives that will go up once that red line there is touched. It's packed with enough power to level whoever triggered the trap but no one else."

"Good." Edward nodded and walked up to Adam Hunt, who was staring out the window, worried about his fate. "This place is a death trap. No one can get in here in one piece."

Suddenly, the entire building went dark. "Switch to night vision." Edward said into his earpiece in a calm fashion. It takes more than a few tricks to throw his team off.

In the hallway outside the room, the elevator suddenly rang and the door opened. Without thinking, the six gunmen started to ravage the machine. They aimlessly fired at the elevator with their automatic rifles.

"Hold your fire." One of the gunmen said after a few seconds. If the hood is really in the elevator, he'd be very dead."You, check it out. Everyone else stay alert!" A man closest to the elevator moved forward, his gun ready to fire at any movement.

The man managed to get to the elevator safe and sound. Even confused himself, he walked into the elevator and found it to be empty. That was when he heard movement from above. _Oh crap!_ was his last thoughts.

The other five soldiers saw the first man got taken down by someone who jumped down from the ceiling of the elevator before they could do anything. But when they realized what happened, they started to fire at the man.

The hood used the first man, whose neck he snapped, as a human shield. All the bullets stuck into the man's body and failed to reach the hood. The archer used the man as a shield and started firing at the gunmen.

Three shots added three more bodies on the ground. The last two gunmen managed to get behind stone structures before they were targeted. The hood also dropped the battered human shield and went behind a stone structure.

"Blow this bastard up!" A gunmen said angrily. He just lost four comrades, friends and brothers in arms, to someone with bow and arrow. This is just unacceptable and even humiliating. He took out a hand grenade and tossed it over to the other end of the room.

However, on the other end of the room, the hood, Oliver Queen, managed to hear the clicking sound of a grenade. He immediately turned around the cover and fired an arrow.

The arrow went directly towards the grenade and collided the deadly weapon in a way parallel to the ground, which sent the grenade back the way it came from.

"Oh shit!" The man who threw the grenade swore, but before he could do anything, the grenade flew back and was stopped by the closed door behind the two men. And the grenade was triggered.

A huge "boom", along with the force of an exploding grenade, immediately killed the two men. What's worse is its force knocked the door, which lead to the room Hunt was in, apart. The broken glasses flew backwards and some of them fell on the mine trap.

A lighter explosion blew up the rest of the door and its sound stunned captain Edward and the last of his men for a few seconds. When Edward recovered from the shock, he tragically found his man dead on the ground with an arrow in his chest and a man in green hood aiming at him with an arrow. And that's the last thing he saw.

Adam Hunt watched in horror as the security team he hired are all dead, leaving him vulnerable with the hood. "Don't kill me." He said before realizing its not convincing. "I am a close associate with Umbrella. If you kill me, the Corporation will hunt you and everyone related to you down. Let me go, and I will make a personal request to leave you be."

"Umbrella?" The hood smirked and referred to those he just killed. "As in these men?"

"Umbrella, as in people like me." A female voice came, and Oliver Queen signed and turned around. In a piece of shadow, a red figure appeared. She was holding a silver and black spear. "We are stronger than you know."

Oliver bit his lips, and, without any warning, started firing at Ava. The girl slightly moved her spear, and all of the arrows missed. But those attacks were never meant to kill her. Using the chance, Oliver jumped out of the window and escaped via a rope. When Ava realized she was fooled and moved towards the window, the hood was already gone.

She signed and turned to the SWAT teams, who have broken into the room and were aiming at her. Detective Lance leading the team. "Umbrella agent! I'm here on a protection mission. Here's my ID." She tossed Lance an Umbrella ID, which Alpha gave her when they first met.

The detective seemed unhappy but waved for his men to lower their weapons. "So the hood girl is an Umbrella agent? And it seems like you are against the hood guy. And reason why?"

"I am afraid this is out of your league." Ava grinned under the hood, which Lance obviously noticed. But there's nothing he could do but watch as Ava left. No matter how much he want to take the girl down, he can't as he knows if he does, there will be a warrant of his arrest very soon, and he will be in trouble whereas the hood girl will be unscratched. This is the power of Umbrella.

* * *

Oliver quickly changed his hood into his normal clothing. As he did so, his mind was on one thing. _Umbrella._ He has a million questions, most of them he can't answer. Who are they? What are they trying to do? What are they capable of? How is Ava related to these men? Somehow, he has a feeling that he's not done with the Corporation. A feeling that he will come in touch with the organization very soon.

* * *

 **PS. Oliver Queen was turned into a killer when on the island, but he was still trying to do good even in season 1, when he was killing those in his way. This can be seen in how he targeted not only people on his list but also criminals.**

 **On the other hand, Ava was in this world for strength, not justice. She doesn't care about most people's lives, which makes her even more brutal than Oliver. But to those she do care about, she protects them with her life. This difference in opinion is one of the reasons the two are fighting.**

 **PPS. Can anyone think of a movie that I can write on? I will start writing a new story on August 2017. Any review before that date will be taken into consideration.**

 **PPPS. Don't worry, I am going to stick with this story for a while. I am merely planning to start another, parallel story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is the beginning of another story that talks about Evelyn and Luke completing difficult missions in different dimensions while competing with other heirs that will go parallel with Ava'a adventure. The dimension of the story is still undecided, and I am open to advice.**

* * *

In the center of Starling City, a woman in a black armor and helmet walked up to a man in suit and tie. There were dozens of people around them, talking, walking, doing what they did for the past years, but none of them raised an eyebrow at the strange site. It is as if they didn't see the two at all.

"I got here as soon as I heard your words." Evelyn said. "And since the last time we met I saw you stabbed to death, so I feel like you have some explaining to do. Starting from the question: Who really are you?"

The man smiled, his golden hair shined under the sun. "I'm Luke. But more importantly, I am son of the mighty God of dimension, and the third heir to his grace."

"I am actually not that surprised. Everything is starting to make sense." Evelyn's expression was hidden under her helmet. Her mechanized voice made it difficult for others to observe her tone."Like how you got your telekinesis power, and how you got back from the dead. But that doesn't explain why you have suddenly decided to reveal your identity to me."

"I need help." Luke said. His voice is getting more and more desperate, "And you are the best choice for me to go to."

"And how can I help the prince of the almighty?" Evelyn mocked.

"I am the 504th heir of my father, the god of dimensions." Luke explained, pacing around Evelyn as if considering his every word. "But you see, my father isn't as nice to me as people would expect. After all, he is a god, and a proud one. As he realized one of his sons was killed by a native human being, he decided to get to some parenting, like getting me into his Infinitive dimension program."

"I'm listening."

"Infinitive dimension program is a way of my father to train his heirs. It is like what you and me were doing right now, jumping through different dimensions and getting power, only this is the enhanced version. In the program, the trainees, sons and daughters of the god just like me, are sent into different dimensions to complete certain missions. Those that complete the missions will be rewarded in ways beyond imagination, and those who failed the missions will be punished. There are only two ways to get out, either by the complete destruction of the soul of the trainee or when the trainee becomes a god and is suitable to succeed my father's throne."

"I feel bad for you." Evelyn said in a cold voice, "But I can't see how I have to do with this."

"Because I want you to be my knight." Luke said quickly, "Have you thought of why hundreds of random high school students have sudden received the ability to travel through dimensions? You are the recruits. In order to see your true strength, you have all been chosen and put into desperate situations, and those who can come out of these danger, either hidden or obvious, will become part of my elite protection squad. They will protect me through the countless missions that I encounter. They will be my knights, my soldiers, and most importantly my friends. And in return, when I complete the missions, they will also be rewarded."

"And you, Evelyn, you are the top recruit. You have got the wisdom and the power more than any mortal I have seen. Your potential is limitless, especially when you are no longer limited by the lack of resources. This is why I am coming to you as a friend, and I'm asking for your help. If you join me, we will both be benefited in ways you can not even imagine."

Evelyn stood still and considered her options. "So let me get this straight. Your highness want me to abandon everything I have ever accomplished, Umbrella, even the entire world, to become your knight and defend you with my life?" She shrugged, "True, the promise of strength, immortality, are very convincing, but what's the chance of us surviving the so called missions? Huh?" She challenged, using logic to cover up her emotion and the promise of a godlike reward.

"Just the fact that you have came to me desperately for help means that you are not strong enough to survive the missions by yourself, which means I will be mostly on my own for god knows how long. I might seem invincible, but I'm not. And I am not joining you on a suicide mission based on some compliments and promises that might never come true." She seemed to want to leave, but Luke stopped her.

"What happens when someone else breaks through the barriers?" Luke said, his words thundering to Evelyn. "What happens when some intruders from other dimension decides to invade this world? Everything you have built, like you said, Umbrella, the entire world, will be taken over without the ability to resist. What caused the destruction of Phoenix Corp will happen all over again. You will end up defeated."

Evelyn's head rose in anger, and Luke suddenly felt the surrounding to be difficult to breathe. A silver light shined in his eyes, and the force choking effect was suddenly halted, at least for now.

"But if you assist me." Luke pushed, "You will be the conqueror, not the conquered. And you gain enough power to never be betrayed again. Even more, you can go back to Earth and crush those who turned against you," He grinned, "And you will never have to flee again."

Evelyn signed in frustration. Just as Luke's resistance is getting weaker and weaker, the girl let go of him, and Luke fell on the ground. Although choking, a look of victory was in his eyes.

"Come with me." Evelyn said, "I will spend a while to make adjustments to the leadership of Umbrella, then I will come with you."

* * *

A few minutes later, Umbrella HQ

Evelyn and Luke were standing in a giant room. Apart from the two, the room was unoccupied. Evelyn pressed a button, and the projection of a ten year old girl came up.

"Eve." Evelyn said, "I am going to be gone for a while. During this time period, you will command Umbrella Corporation. You know the objectives. I am giving you level nine authority, make good use of it."

"Yes mother." The girl nodded.

"And." Evelyn glanced at Luke, "Make sure Ava Moon survives." Luke smiled in gratitude, but Evelyn turned and walked out of the room. Her ring on her index finger. Luke smiled and followed her. Eve's image blinked before disappearing.

* * *

 **PS: I am in desperate need of names for my fourth story, so can someone please review and give a few suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Redmen has withdrawn more than thirty million dollars from the Plan's account. Mr. Redmen claims refunding the Halcyon Pension Plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redmen was coerced by the vigilante." On a computer, a reporter talked about the recent actions of the hood.

Ava clicked a button and closed the computer screen before turning to Karen. "It seems like the hood has been busy recently."

"Oliver stroke Redmen before we could take any actions." Karen said. "Redmen was a D-level authorization to us. Now he's basically disabled."

"I don't understand." Ava asked. "Both Hunt and Redmen are nothing but wealthy people. They have nothing but cash, and even their wealth is minimal to that of Umbrella. These people have little value to you, and yet you seem angered that they were attacked."

Karen narrowed her eyes, and a glimpse of emotion came across her eyes. "I am afraid that is classified. Now, we need to stop further attacks, which means we need to take down Oliver Queen. An alpha strike team should do the job."

"Yeah..." Ava was deep in thought and it took her a while to realize what Karen actually said. "Wait wait what? You are planning to kill Oliver Queen? Don't do that!"

Karen seemed surprised. "Why? He attacked our assets, which makes him an enemy, and we kill enemies."

"Don't kill him. If I can beat him in the duel, I will be able to turn him to my side. It will be good for both of us. On the other hand, if you kill Oliver Queen, then the rest of the Queen family will be Umbrella's enemy and Moria Queen will stop at nothing to avenge her son." Ava said quickly as she tried to come up with reasons to save Oliver Queen. She might be angry at him, but the two are still friends, and Ava will not allow Oliver to die.

"The Queen family does not pose a threat to us." Karen said, "But I suppose you do make a good point. After all, why kill someone and destroy his assets when you can take them for yourself? So let's make a deal. I am going to give you a chance to defeat Oliver Queen in the duel. Before that Umbrella will not attack Oliver unless he attacks us."

"There is an operation going on in Starling City. An operation known as the Undertaking. It's not helpful for Umbrella, but high command decided to get involved after someone important asked for a favor. Still, the result of the operation is insignificant, which is why it can be the target of the duel. If Oliver Queen manages to sabotage the Undertaking, then you have lost the duel, and Umbrella will take him out. If he fails, then you win the duel. If you win, the man will be one of us if he obeys the rules, and if he doesn't, he will still be killed. Deal?"

Ava looked at Karen for a while before nodding. "Deal. But if you break the deal, don't be surprised when I destroy your Corporation." She threatened.

Karen smiled instead of getting angry, which makes Ava worried. A smiling predator is way more dangerous than an angry one. "And if you break the deal, then don't blame me for putting a hole into your beautiful face."

Ava glared at Karen, who had a grin up like nothing happened. "I have information suggesting that Oliver Queen is planning on targeting Martin Somers, another supporter of Umbrella." Ava gave one final warning glare at Karen before bolting out of the door.

* * *

 **In the shipyard of Martin Somers**

"You, listen up." Martin Somers barked at one of his men, completely losing the pleasant impression he had before the media. "The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is going to crucify me. You shut this trial down, you understand me?"

"It seems like you have gotten yourself into some trouble." Somers looked up and saw a man in black jacket walking in. He had a pair of dark glasses that covered his eyes entirely. He was not surprised to see the man, nor was him angry from the man's rude words. In fact, he seemed a bit scared of him.

"This is not a problem." It is difficult to imagine someone like Martin Somers scared. "That bitch, Emily Nocenti, will soon see his father. I will not be compromised. The Undertaking will not be effected."

The man smiled. "You better be right, for your sake. Because if you are compromised, then on the next day there will be news of a man convicted for murder and drug dealing who decided to suicide in jail. Trust me, either way works with me."

Martin Somers nodded as he tried to keep a solid face up but failed.

Suddenly, the light of the shipyard went out. Four sounds of something going across the air was followed by the sound of three bodies hitting the ground. Wait? Three bodies?

Somers looked up and found the man in black holding an arrow in his right hand. The tip of the arrow was just inches away from the man's chest, but those inches were impossible to pass by.

The attacker, a man in a green hood, seemed shocked too. "Who are you?" He demanded in a deep voice.

"Just an FYI, I can crush you with the tip of my finger." The man in black said as he let go of the arrow, "But because of your friend in red I can't kill you, but that doesn't mean I have to be a sitting duck." _Friend in red? Ava? How is she related to Umbrella?_

"Get on the ground!" The hood ordered but knew the man in black will not obey. He aimed his arrow threateningly, and just as he expected, the man didn't get on the ground. What he didn't expect was the man turning around and leaving with his back open to the hood.

The hood took the chance and fired several arrows at the man in black, but then the strange thing happened. All of the arrows stopped inches before the man in black and fell on the ground, as if they hit a solid wall. The hood narrowed his eyes in disbelief and fired some more arrows, all of them ineffective. Before he could come up with a solution, the man was gone.

The hood signed and turned around, firing an arrow at a figure that tried to escape. Martin Somers fell on the ground with an arrow through his left leg, screaming in pain. The hood walked up and knocked the man out.

* * *

"Martin Somers! You have failed this city! You will testify on that trial tomorrow and you are going to confess having Emily Nocenti killed!" The hood practically yelled at Martin Somers, who was hanging head down. Later, he fired two arrows at the hanged man, missing him by inches but still scaring the shit out of him.

"No no!" Martin Somers shouted subconsciously, too frightened to think clearly.

The hood continued. "Who was that man back in the shipyard?"

Martin Somers seemed to have regained some logic. "If I tell you, I'd be dead in less than a day."

"If you don't tell me, you will be dead now!"

"Do you think you frighten me?" Somers magically smirked. "I can stop you with a few gunmen. But him, he can kill me whenever wherever he likes. And he's not alone."

"But you are in my hands!" The hood said before aiming at Somers...

Ten minutes later...

"Ahhhhhh, OK, OK I will tell you." Somers screamed. His body was covered with arrows. "He's a member of the Umbrella Corporation. Some sort of captain, I think. He has this magical power to move things with his mind or something like that."

 _Umbrella again? Hunt was protected by Umbrella Agents and now Somers?_ "How are you related to Umbrella? What are they planning?"

"An operation called the Undertaking." Somers said. "It's...Uhhhhhh." He started to choke. The hood scanned the perimeter with his bow raised, but he failed to spot any enemy as his prisoner choked to death. Signing in frustration, he turned around and jumped off the roof.

* * *

 _"How did Oliver meet Yao Fei?" Ava asked._

 _"He met Yao Fei when the latter put an arrow in his chest on a beach." Ethan said, "It seemed like Yao Fei was watching the...oh my god." He suddenly seemed alerted. "We need to get out of here now."_

 _"What? Why?" Catherine asked._

 _"If Yao Fei was patrolling around the island, looking out for potential threats, then there is a high chance he is doing that right now." Ethan said quickly, doing his best to urge the others up. "And to him, we are no better than Oliver Queen. Yao Fei is cool, but getting shot by him is not so cool."_

 _"He's right." Ava said."Yao Fei is not necessarily a friend. The fact that he accepted Oliver doesn't mean he will accept us."_

 _"So what's your suggestion?" Luke asked._

 _"We go with neither Yao Fei nor Fyers." Ava replied. "We find Oliver Queen, and find a chance to take down both sides."_


End file.
